Wings: Deep in the woods
by lindsay-lou-hou13
Summary: this is a story of love and loss, a love triangle. where love is forbidden and where not loving the person you want most is the only way to keep them safe.
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

**Tattered**

Chapter 1

Carter:

My name is Eathen Carter Evers Wate. But everyone calls me Carter. And this is the story of my short, life as a teenage boy.

Well, it all started when my dad got a job transfer, he is in the financial business so we move around a lot. We have moved to a new town called Oregon, dad says we should be here for a while. I am looking forward to staying in one place for more than 6 months. We used to live in Canada, in Ontario, near the city. But now we have moved to a new home and it's in the middle of the woods, yuck. We are living in a newly built two story log cabin and through every window, all you can see is the different shades of green on the lovely trees surrounding our home. I live with my mom and dad, my sister, Sadie, my two younger brothers, Chris and Daniel and a very loving cat named cheese, don't ask about the name, we chose it when we were little. I'm the middle child, Sadie is the oldest then there's me, Daniel and Chris. We are not quite your average family, we all have different interests as in dance, painting, hockey, gymnastics, football and soccer, and we are always busy. As well, we almost, always get along, I know strange, eh? So may changes, new home, new town, new school, new people. But little did I know that those wouldn't be the only big changes in my life.

Chapter 2

Laurel:

My name is Laurel Swell. I live in the overgrown woods in the town ofOregon.

I am a fearie, not the little creatures in the books children read, the ones that have wings and use magical wands. No I am not even close to that, I have the appearance of a normal human, I walk, talk and act like a human, but I am not. I am a sentry, I dedicate my life to protecting my home. The other sentries and I live in the woods outside of the gate to our home. I am the only female fae sentry, all of the others, are males. Technically, females are not allowed to become sentries, but I'm an exception. The humans who live on the borders of our beloved forest have been tearing down it all down and soon there won't be anything left to protect the gate to our home. I and the others have been busy at work enticing the humans into tearing down the homes they have built over the last few years, so they won't discover us or the gate. But one of the new homes has slipped under our radar and is the closest any home has ever been to the gate. This home belongs to a family of five, the Wate family. I will do whatever it takes to ensure they do not discover the gate. It is the entrance to the realm of the fearies, my home. The gate to Avalon.

Chapter 3

Carter:

It's been about 5 weeks since we got all settled into our new home. 2 weeks ago I started my first day of high school it wasn't bad, I made lots of friends and everything is going well. I got lost a lot and was late for every class because if it. But if I hadn't of been late then I wouldn't have met my two friends. Noel andAustinare their names, I met them on the first day of school. We have 3 classes together this semester and we hangout all the time. We study, but most times we don't actually do any work, we also go skateboarding and play hockey together, it's awesome. Most times, when our family moves in to a new home, I barely have enough time to make a friend by the time we have to move again, so it's nice knowing we will be here for a while.

One day Austin and Noel were over at my house and we were outside "studying" on the back porch. We've had great weather lately, even though it was a little chilly outside in the cool September air, I was in a going on about the new shoes he wants to buy, he's a bit obsessive.

"I think I might get the purple ones"Austinsaid finally deciding what pair he wanted.

"No I think you should get the neon blue ones, those were sick! What do you think Noel?" I said

I hadn't noticed that Noel hadn't even been listening to the conversation, he was staring off into the woods behind my house.

FinallyAustinsaid "Dude! Earth to Noel, what were you starring at?"

"I…I thought I saw someone, in the woods they were starring at us, watching. Then, they noticed me watching them and then they completely disappeared!" Noel looked pale, scared, and a little green.

"Ahh, OK whatever you say man. You sure you saw someone back there?" Austinsaid.

"Hey, man you look like you're going to be sick or something, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, I just need a drink" he said.

Then he got up and walked into my house to grab a drink. Austin and I just stared out into the forest wondering what Noel had seen or if he was just dehydrated or something and started hallucinating, who knows, hopefully he's ok.

An hour later they both left, Noel seemed fine afterwards but still a little freaked out. I'm still wondering what he had seen in the woods. Maybe he didn't even see anything. But I'm curious to find out.

When the weekend ended on Sunday, I was sitting in my room, rushing through the homework that was due on Monday. I hated French, one, I suck at it, and two, it never makes sense, seriously no body in the French language would every say "Ills y en vas" or "Il n'y en vas pas" honestly it's so annoying. I finally gave up on trying to figure out the difference between imparfait and conditionelle. Ill just get the answers off of Noel tomorrow, that is if he's even at school. Ever since the forest incident a few days ago Noel hasn't been at school. Then when Austin and I call his house, his parents say he's busy. I thought I would try and call him again, just to see if he would be there tomorrow. I got up and walked across my room to where the phone was and I dialled his number. _Six_, _Four_, _Seven. _I walked over towards my window and looked out towards our backyard. _Two_, _Three_, _Six. _I looked out to where the trees came out far enough to just touch the chain link fence in our backyard. _Zero, Five, Four, Two. _Suddenly I noticed something moving, it was a dark figure, tall and lean. All of a sudden, I realized it was a person. And as I was watching them, the person looked up and was staring right at me. It was a girl. She smiled. She had a nice smile… What am I doing? I thought. I suddenly realizing that Noels voicemail was ringing in my ears. I didn't care, all that mattered was the strange girl in the backyard. I suddenly dropped the phone coming to my senses and ran to my parents.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. "There's some strange girl standing in our backyard!"

My parents came running up the stairs and came into my room. But when we all looked out the window the girl wasn't there. I was shocked.

"Son, there's no one there. Are you feeling alright?" Dad asked

"Hunny, you look sick. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow." Mom said, checking my temperature.

"No, no I'm fine, I could' have sworn there was someone out there." I replied.

"Ok well you should go to bed now, let's see how you are feeling tomorrow morning. Ok? Good night sweetie."

"Alright mom" I said yawning at the thought of sleep.

As I crawled into bed my mom turned off my bedroom light. As soon as I heard the TV turn on downstairs I leaped out of bed and ran to my window. And sure enough, the girl was there. Still smiling. Then she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carter:

The next day at school, I was surprised to see Noel come into class. He took his seat next to mine. He looked like he always did, his dark brown hair hanging low over his eyes and his tanned skin that never seemed to look right with his piercing blue eyes. I didn't bother to ask where he had been the last few days or why he hadn't called back. I didn't care I just wanted to know what he saw in the woods that day. He was the first one to speak. "So, did you finish the homework?"

"No." I replied. I didn't wait. "Noel, the person you saw in the forest at my house, what did they look like?"

As soon as I mentioned it he turned very pale. I don't think he had expected me to bring it up. He didn't speak for a long time and I started to think that he wouldn't say anything. But he startled me when he finally spoke.

"They had caramel skin and deep green eyes, it was a girl. A beautiful girl, with quite a lovely simile. But I know you don't actually believe me." he sighed.

"Actually, I do." I said lowering my voice as the teacher started talking.

He looked at me stunned.

"I saw her too, I honestly, do believe you." I replied.

He stared at me in Awe.

"When…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Last night, I looked out my window and she was just there... standing in my backyard, watching me." I confessed.

The teacher gave us a look, silently telling us to shut up.

Noel looked over at me and mouthed "_we will talk at the end of the day"_

I nodded and turned back towards the teacher, but I was in no mood for learning. Too many thoughts were running through my mind I couldn't focus, I was so curious, and unsure of what was going on, but all I knew was that Noel and I had to find out.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laurel:

I watched them day and night, sometimes letting the other sentries watch them for a while. They did not do much. Just a regular mortal life. Sometimes I was envious of them. But those thoughts did not last long. Why? Why should I be jealous of the hideously boring life those mortals have? I pushed the thought from my head. I am a fearie. I do not envy puny mortals. As the night fell, I sat by a slowly dying fire, only some embers continued to glow a bright yellow orange. I did not speak too many of the sentries, most ignored me, because they know I am a fall fearie. We are the second most powerful. The winter fearies are quite rare, so rare, sometimes there might not even be one born in a century. But we are lucky enough to have 3 live with us at the moment. Winter fearies are the most powerful out of all of the fearies and they have an unlimited source of powers. Fall fearies are mixers, we create potions for all of the fae, summers create illusions with sunlight and crystals. The spring fearies create the majority of the fae population along with the summers, spring fearies are the enticers, they are the tinkers of the fae. They use their powers to create weapons and they work for the other fae, because they are the lowest and lest powerful season.

Though I don't believe that springs are the least powerful, all of the sentries here are springs except for me. The springs are capable of more then some of my Fall friends think.

As I was thinking about the unfair social rankings, Shar and Tamani sit down next to me. Shar is the leader of our group of sentries that protect this gate. And Tamani, well, he's my best and only real friend. Shar got the fire going again, and as it burst into different shades of red, yellow and orange, it lit up their faces with a glow, showing of how handsome Tamami is. Tam had shaggy dark brown hair, and luminescent green eyes, like mine, with the roots and ends of his hair matching that same green. His deep tan coloured skin looked almost black in the darkness, compared to Shar. Shar had peachy skin and long blond hair pulled back in to a ponytail and his light blue eyes so calming they could make you sigh. Shar handed me a glass of honey tea, it reminded me of home. That made me sad. I frowned at the cup of tea worming my cold hands.

"What's wrong?" Shar asked. "Not thirsty, or is my tea really that bad?" he laughed.

"No" I said smiling now. My two friends always know how to put a smile on my face. "It just reminds me of home"

"Me too" said Tamani

"Yea, well we are all homesick, don't know about you Tam, but I'm missing my family dearly." Shar said.

Shar didn't mention my family, no one ever did.

"Yea I am too." Tam replied. "My mother said that Rowen, my sister's daughter, has been doing exceptional. She is progressing very well it comes to creating her illusions."

Tamani always keeps in touch with his mother, and his little cousin Rowen who is summer fearie.

Sill no one asked about my family, I didn't mind. I don't know any one but the sentries here and the friends I have back home at the academy. I never knew my parents.

We sat talking by the worm fire for hours, sharing stories and laughing. We were having a good time. Until Sirus came running over too us. He had been watching the house while I was taking a break. He slowed as he reached the fire.

"Carter… Friends… outside, talking…" as he fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath from running, I started to sprint to the house. I grabbed my bow and arrows, hidden behind a tree, and ran up to the home. The other sentries stood near me. They didn't say anything.

There were three boys sitting on the boy, Carter's, back porch. With the one I had startled the other day, who I now know as "Noel", and another boy, who had been there on that day as well, Austin I think. They were talking, talking about me.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carter:

After school Noel and Austin came over to my house, Austin didn't know why he was here, he didn't care, as soon as we walked into my house he went a raided the fridge.

"Yes! You went to the grocery store, more food!"

"Yea, my mom went yesterday" I replied, as Austin continued his food hunt in our pantry. He finally decided to grab a box of chocolate chip peanut butter cookies.

Then all three of us went out onto the back porch. Noel looked completely uncomfortable being in my backyard again, but he tried to start some small conversation.

"So, Austin can I have one of those cookies?"

Austin looked terrified at the though of sharing his cookies but he gave both of us one anyways.

"So, are we here because Noel is still freaked out by the imaginary person he saw in the woods?" Austin asked.

"Um, yea. We are. And I don't think that the girl was imaginary because, I saw her too Austin."

"Oh, so now both of my friends are seeing magical girls in the forest! How wonderful!" Austin replied with loads of enthusiasm.

"Austin we are serious, I swear we honestly did see someone." Said Noel "I wasn't at school for those few days because I was in my room thinking I was going crazy, my mom even took me to the doctors. Then Carter told me she saw her too."

"OK, you two are seriously starting to freak me out now. You're telling me that there are some strange people in the forest behind your house, right now."

Austin started to look a little uncomfortable

"So you believe us?" I asked.

"Well you both saw it… her, how come I didn't ? I'm actually super confused right now. And if there really are people in that forest", he said pointing to the dense masse of trees, "then they could be listening to us right now!" Austin said.

We all sat there in silence, not daring to say another word. Austin was right, they could be watching right now. A few minutes after, Noel and I jumped out of our skin when Austin screamed like a little girl. He was staring at the forest and pointing, we all looked, and there she was. The girl.

"Her! What the fuck is going on! She's… it… she's actually real!" Austin screamed again looking at her, stunned.

All three of us were staring at her, she was just barely visible behind the bushes and leaves of trees. But she was there. Then she smiled, then turned around and walked away.

Noel jumped up.

"We should follow her" he said.

Austin looked like he was going to punch him.

"Are you insane? What if she's some kind of axe murderer or something?"

"No, I think Noel is right, we should follow her maybe we can talk to her, I want to know why she's in the woods and what she's doing in my back yard!"

So finally we convinced the very frightened Austin to go into the woods with us, to be honest I wasn't too thrilled either. But, I was curious to know who she was, yet, at the same time, I was absolutely horrified. I had not clue who the hell this girl could be, it was dangerous wandering out into the woods trying to talk to some strange stalker girl. But, the guys and I were willing to try.


End file.
